blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Ogre Unleashed Trilogy: Dark Blood
After the Events of Ogre Unleashed, Sonic and friends are taking a vacation on Angel Island. Until the Death Egg MKIII began to destroy every thing insite. After the battle strange events have been happening. Nazo has also returned....... Characters Sonic -Apallo Shadow Silver-Apallo Amy-Spongebob100 Tails-Mr.Zaya Nazo- Eggman-Apallo Orbot- Cubot-Apallo Makoden-Mr.Zaya Isaiah-Mr.Zaya Kris the Red Fox: Apallo Tails Knux Flower "Karina" Prower- KayumitheWallaby4 Jack the Hedgehog - Spongebob100 Patricia the Skunk - Spongebob100 Blood Sonic- Apallo Dr. EggPlankton - Spongebob100 Opening Sonic: -Laying down- Jack & Patricia: (Laying down on a hammock) Ahh Jack: Now this is living Kris: Mmmmmmmmmmm *eats a chilli dog* Patricia: Looks like the Villains have agreed to take a vacation for 3 weeks Sonic: So Patricia how's the Shock look alike bay son of yours Patricia: He's going great by the way, my 2 daughters Patty the Skunk & Keren the AnuSkunk are taking care of him for me back at my place Eggman: OhHHOOHHHOHH! Dr. EggPlankton: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jack: (Sighs) What now? Eggman: Go away Plankton! You arent in this plot Orbot: I say please leave Cubot: *blabers on about crap* (Eggman is supposed to win) Eggman: Oh really? *hovers too a cockpit* Actavate! DEATH EGG MARK 3!! *presses button and a giant egg comes into view and blast the Death Bucket into cinders* Now Go Home! (Sonic must fight his alone) Dr. EggPlankton: YOU GO HOME, I'm MAKING MY MOVE! Eggaman: You arent that smart. This Death Egg is 10 times bigger that the other two! Dr. EggPlankton: Don't push your luck Dr. Badly McNoseHair (the Death Bucket open fires with it's Turrets) But that's not all (The Death Bucket reveals a Giant Cannon) I called it the Dreaded Dark Cannon! This Giant Cannon can destroy an Entire Army with only 1 shot (WILL YOOU GET RID OF PLANKTON ALREADY! THIS IS ABOUT EGGMAN ONLY) (Spongebob100: Sheesh, stop being mean already, your freaking me out here) Dr. EggPlankton: Fine I'll just go to the other side & do this MYSELF! WITHOUT YOU! (goes to the other of Mobius with the Death Bucket) (good we can lead up to his downfall in the next movie) Sonic: Well i do hae the super emeralds Jack: And I still have my Ogre Form, I'll go after the Death Bucket while Sonic can takedown the Death Egg (Turns into Ogre Jack) Ogre Jack: I'll meet you back at Angel Island ! (starts flying & goes after the Death Bucket) Sonic: Haaaaaaaa HAAAAAA! *transforms into super* *floes off intto the death egg* Eggman: Grab Him Mark 3! Sonic: *gets grabbed* grrhgahrrgahh hhaaa. *charges energy and the master emerald comes up* HAAAAA Goes Hyper*. *spindashes intot it and uses chaos controll to warp it in the air* Eggman: Curse You! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! Ogre Jack: (Charges at the Death Bucket) Dr. EggPlankton: Grab him Death Bucket ! Ogre Jack: (Got grabbed) (Roars) HAAAAAAAAAAA! (goes Ultimate) Ultimate Ogre Jack: ULTIMATE OGRE JACK! (Attacks the Death Bucket with his Maximum Strength & uses his Super Strength to throw the Death Bucket) Dr. EggPlankton: YOU'LL REGRET THIS ONE DAY! KABOOM Dr. EggPlankton: Ouch! (retreats) Ultimate Ogre Jack: That'll teach him a lesson or two (goes back to Sonic) Sonic: Hey Jaky Ultimate Ogre Jack: Hey there Sonic & it's Jack by the way (turns back to Ogre Jack & then back to normal) Jack: Don't worry about Dr. EggPlankton, I've already destroyed his Death Bucket, it even has a Silver Sonic of it's own, only Shiny Orange, I guess it's called a Silver Jack or Jumbo Jack or even Silver Jumbo Jack or Jumbo Silver Jack. (Sighs) I just don't know. I'll just call it Silver Jack Sonic: *turns back normal with this look: White fur with red stripes.* Woah nice look! Jack: Uhh, Are you talking to me or not? Patricia: Hey guys, thanks for saving us from Eggman & EggPlankton Jack: No prob, Sonic defeated Eggman & I defeated EggPlankton. I didn't know he has the Death Bucket, but it's power is similar to the Death Egg Sonic: Naw. It;s more like th orgional death egg Jack: The Oringinal Death Egg, with a shape of the Chum Bucket Sonic: *evil laughs * Jack: Hey, what's so funny with the Evil Laugh? Patricia: Yeah & that Evil Laugh of yours is too much evil. Are you ok, Sonic? Sonic: Oh i dont know. Mortal. Woah AAAA! *blas electricticty surrounds sonic snf then he faints* Chapter 1: Jack and Ogre Help the Villian Jack: Sonic? (shook Sonic to wake him up) Sonic? Sonic? Sonic, wake up Patricia: Are you ok? Amy: Sonikku, are you ok? Karina: *comes in in a dyamatic way* THE FUN HAS ARRIVED!! *steps on Sonic* Jack: Uh Karina, your stepping on Sonic Sonic: Ow Jack: Karina, please get off of Sonic, your crushing him Sonic: What happened? I remember destroyin gthe Death Egg and then i had the white and red fur but then. * a immage looking like this pic (see picture) flases in sonic's head.* Ugghh. *and he hears a evil voice in his head. ???: You and I are finally seperate. Take care of my body Sonic The Hedgehog. Muhahahahahahaah! Jack: Sonic! Snap out of it please? (slaping Sonic to getting him back to reality) Sonic: Woah Patricia: Are you ok? What happen? Amy: I hope your ok Sonic Sonic: yea im ok Amy Amy: (Hugs Sonic) Oh Sonic, thank goodness that your ok Sonic: Yea me to-pushes her off- any way did anyone see a white and red hedgehog with scratches Patricia: Nope Amy: Nuh-uh Jack: Sorry, but I wonder if Azazel is really gone for sure? Any one of the Villains might awake Azazel from his Slumber Category:Series